Diamond Of The Day
by Merlinlover260
Summary: "Stop this madness Morgana!" Merlin screamed as he skidded to a halt. "Never!" She screamed and with a flash of gold, she sent a fireball straight in Arthur's direction. AU of The Diamond of the Day


Sword and sword clashed. Arthur stood on the hill, enable of moving as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Morgana and Merlin faced each other, one sword dark black, one golden. Magic seemed to seep from the earth as Warlock and High Priestess fought. "Stop this madness Morgana!" Merlin cried as he skid to a halt. "Never!" she screamed and with a flash of gold eyes, she faced a hand at Arthur's direction. _"Astrice!"_ She yowled as a fireball flew in his kings direction. With no time to react, Merlin sent Excalibur flying in Arthur's direction hilt first. Turning, he screamed words of old religion and Arthur was able to move a fraction of a second before he grabbed Excalibur and cut the ball of energy down the middle. A sudden glimpse at Morgana made Arthur cry out his friends name in warning. "Merlin, behind you!" he exclaimed before he was a anchor again and had to watch as Merlin turned and jolted as Morgana pulled the blackened blade from his abdomen. Merlin fell to his knees and Morgana kicked his chest before he fell onto his back. Morgana raised her sword over his heart and Merlin glanced in Arthur's direction to grab Excalibur's hilt just in time to block Morgana's attack. "I blame myself for what you have become Morgana, but, this has to end." he told her. "Fool, I'm a high priestess, no mortal blade can kill me." She hissed back. Merlin pierced her heart. "This is no mortal blade, like yours, it was forged in dragons breath." Merlin said as she fell beside him. He staggered to his feet and peered down at her. "Goodbye Morgana." he whispered as she sucked in a shaky breath and silence followed after. Clutching his side, Merlin glanced once more at Arthur, who was freed of his bonds and was rushing down the hill toward him. "Arthur…" he whispered before he tentatively took a step forward and felt his knees buckle as he was suddenly falling forward. Eyes rolling back, he felt soft grass meet him as he landed on his side. Feebly opening sapphire eyes, he peered at his outstretched palm that had a dimming blue orb, the same that saved Arthur. It disappeared along with his strength. He could feel himself and his magic dying. "Merlin!" he heard and suddenly felt comforting hands roll him toward the voice. Arthur gazed in shock at the state of his Merlin. He was very pale, those usually bright blue eyes were only a sliver of paleness, and he was limp in his arms. "Merlin, please no." Arthur whispered. Merlin gazed up at him through slits. "Arthur, I'm…" he tried to say, but he was cut off by the steady trickle of blood down his chin. "Don't speak, please." Arthur whispered, shaking his head in denial of Merlin dying in his arms. "Your such a idiot. You shouldn't have taken Morgana on alone." Arthur said down at him. "Someone had to save your royal backside." Merlin joked, but cut off in a hiss of pain. He could feel the dark magic steadily traveling toward his heart. Even though he was magic itself, a forged blade in dragons breath was his bane. It felt like a shattered piece of glass entering his heart as he struggled for breath. Vision dimming, he all he could make out was Arthur's golden hair, stark against the morning light. Arthur noticed that Merlin was struggling and shook him slightly. "Merlin, stay with me." he whispered. "Arthur, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry…" Merlin whispered and started his vision dimmed once more. A drop of water on his cheek made him come back. Rivers running down his own cheeks, Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, I don't care if you are a sorcerer, or if you have magic. All I know is that I know now that you have used it only for me. That is all that matters now. You are the bravest man that I have ever met. All those jokes about you being a coward, I didn't mean any of them. I was wrong to think that way. I am glad to have a friend like you." Arthur finished. "You're a prat, and a royal one." Merlin whispered and glanced behind Arthur at the rising sun. "It is a new day." he said. Grimacing one again in pain, he felt death calling him. "Arthur, I need to tell you something…" he tried to say, but Arthur cut him off. "Your not going to say goodbye." Arthur demanded. "No, thank you, for being my friend. It has been a honor serving you Arthur. I am glad to be your servant, till the day I die. And I swore that I would protect you, or die at your side." Merlin said. Arthur nodded over tears. "You uplift your promise. And I will make one myself. Know this, I will never forget your loyal ness, your compassion, and most of all, your unselfish heart." Arthur said. Merlin nodded and slowly he lost focus. "No, Merlin!" Arthur cried, not ready to loose his lion heart yet. He shook him, and Merlin glanced once more at his king, placed a hand on Arthur's cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb before his head was limp in Arthur's arms and his hand fell away with a thud on the soft grass. "Merlin!" Arthur screamed to the heavens. Cradling that limp head, their foreheads met, as if that one act would bring him back. The sudden beating of wings made Arthur glance up and double take in shock. Golden scales gleaming in the sun, the Great Dragon landed and looked upon the young warlock in pity. Arthur drew his sword and stood over Merlin's limp form. "I mean no harm once and future king." Killgarahh said. "You, I killed you." Arthur growled. The dragon laughed. "It was Merlin's doing, young king. Out of his clemency, I lived. But, atlas, I could not foresee this. The blacked blade that the witch made from the young hatchling was meant for you. And having saved you from it, Merlin changed your fate." the dragon said. "Cant you save him?" Arthur asked. "No, young king, I'm afraid not there is nothing you can do. The gates of Avalon have already closed, and Emry's rests now." Killgarahh said. "I cant loose him! He's my friend!" Arthur screamed. "No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. Some lives have been foretold Arthur. Merlin is not just a warlock, he is magic itself. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Merlin, will rise again. It has been a privilege, Once and Future king. The story that we have been apart of, will live long in the minds if men." he said, and with that, flew off never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>Waves lapping at his feet, Arthur gazed out at the tower in the middle of isle. Glancing down at Excalibur, he rubbed the hilt and brought the blade up, examining the writing. Gaius's words rang clear in his mind. "Take me up, cast me away." Arthur then hurled the sword into the lake, and just before it hit the water, a feminine hand grasped the hilt and the blade disappeared into the murky depths. Stepping into the water, he glanced in the boat. Choking back tears, he placed a hand on Merlin's plaid forehead. "Merlin…" he whispered before taking off his cloak and covering half of him with it. With that he pushed it out. Watching its accent, Arthur let out a loud sob before turning and disappearing into the wood.<p>

Hundreds of years past and still there was no sine of the great warlock Emry's. Some say that he is just a legend, others think differently. For the man walking by the isle, he knows it is fact. Arthur tugged his coat tightly around him as a semi passed by. Dropping his head low, he sighed and glanced at the isle before continuing, only to turn back and race toward the bank at a sudden flash of light and a small boat, slowly making its way toward him.


End file.
